


No Rush

by jardysilva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x23, F/M, my hopes for 5x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardysilva/pseuds/jardysilva
Summary: a little one shot about my thoughts on how 5x23 should be





	No Rush

Felicity's head ached, after the impact of the accident and all the way to lyan yu, she felt exhausted. She had been in a cage for hours and the moment she saw Oliver coming in, she almost cry of relief, he was there for them, something that made her heart calm down a little but also made her nervous, Chase had Oliver where he wanted to, that was not good.

To her surprise Oliver did not appear alone, he was with Malcolm, Nyssa and no way that was Slade Wilson, Oliver's enemy from a long date, Felicity can't believe what her eyes were showing her Slade Fucking Wilson was helping Oliver through Chase's army

That's when they start to fight, Felicity sees Oliver fighting with a man of the league who belongs to Talia al ghul's army. By the end of the fight they starting freeing the ones who's on a cage, including herself.

Oliver open the cage and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She's so glad to see him. 

"are you okay?" Oliver asks

"I am now"

“You’re hurt.”

Felicity brings her hand to her forehead. There’s a bit of blood on her fingers, but not much.

"it's nothing"

'I swear to god when I put my hands on him, I'm..."

"oliver I'm okay, we have to focus on find william"

"how do you know ?" Oliver asks in confusion 

"Samantha" Felicity says. "we gonna to find him" 

"yeah but you're important too... I was so worried when I saw the car, I thought you were-"

"i'm okay now, you're here" she puts her hand on his suit. The green arrow suit. it feels so different seeing him on the arrow suit in the light of the day. Oliver looks at her and that's the moment they forget where they are 'cause there's just the two of them. 

"I'm glad you're fine" He says and brings his face close to hers. He closes his face to hers, touching his lips to hers, they do not deepen the kiss, they only felt each other for a moment. No need to rush. They separate their lips but the two of them continue with their foreheads glued together. " I hope that was fine, I mean you said one step at a time, but.."

"I would say it's more than okay" she replies with a smile. " So now what?" 

"Now we gonna find my son and I'm gonna end this son a bitch" 

"Yep" she says and stares at him " So.. Slade Wilson huh? how that happened?"


End file.
